Survival games The messed up adventures
by nickknife123
Summary: Hello guys this is about nick(me) and my 2 friends Mickey (but we call here mic for short )and Jerry as we do our first survival games based on true dumbness p.s more chapters to come
1. Let the games begin

I Rise on a platform with a stone slab on it and glass surrounding it perimeter and then I hear a speaker go off with someone saying

**welcome to the first all newcomers survival games we have 24 people only 1 well survive out of all each person has a key that open a special chest tagged for them we have special headsets that allow you to talk to a ally or teammate you can check your stats and any other stats anyone who dies shall not spectate another person goodby and good luck on your game**

as I look around I see a bunch of new people who bought minecraft and just got online oh well get started

nick- ok no need to freak out just 24 people and all you have todo is survive

Notch-let the games begin

(if you want you can call the hunger games announcer dinnerbone)

Sg announcer- the games start i (cannon goes off)

SuperTrooper_55 was slained by pain_nogame_4554

nick- well it figures poeple are already dieing (due to the fact that this type of games does not have grace period)

nick-I wonder how Jerry is doing with mic hey I should join there call ...Jerry- hey nick

mic-hey how's it going

nick- good you

mic- not so good being chased by a person

nick-what's his name...Trooper-stission

jerry- ill kill him with my bow I am in a tree...

Trooper-stission was shot by Shreadder_slick_jerry

mic- thank Jerry

Jerry- np

nick- hahaha how cute Jerry protecting you mic

mic and Jerry-just wait till I find you ill kill you with all my might

nick- there it is again how cute you where made for each other

mic-grrrrrrr


	2. Lots of killing

_nicks pov _

_as I run though the bushes I see a amulet that looks like sky's. I grabbed it and put it on all I could hear was a voice in my head that sounded like sky I answered and he replied with a hello so I guess he was gonna be my guide though this so I talked to him for a while and I was right he was my guide mainly because Me and him had the same key during the time I ran into a girl who seemed super hyped all she said in the fastest words were "hi hi hi nice to meet you my names sallie wanna be friends I accepted and trust me I made a mastake I saw I figure on a skyscraper so I ran up there with sallie and it was a guy who looked like bajancanadian with purple orange and black shirt and black hair and shades his names was rc_83 so he pulled out his sword and I pulled out my bow then he ran at me but went to sallie he almost got here but I shot him 2 times in the chest and 1 time in head he walked to the ledge and I shot him again making him fall off dieing_

_rc_83 was dommed to fall by nickknife123_

_all sallie said was "omg thanks you for saving me I love you love you love you thank you" I picked here up and put here to the ledge and kicked here off making here die _

_sallie-always-mark was dommed to fall by nickknife123 then I rejoin Jerry's chat Jerry sounded like he was in trouble he was about to talk when boom_

_Shreadder_slick_jerry was slained by Rick-asher _

_sky the one in my head said I am sorry for your lose if only he could die with butter then he started laughing _

_jerry-oh well I lost see ya tommorow in the second round_

_me and mic-alright_

_i saw asher in the barn so I ran after him no knowing I was there I leaped off the roof killing asher_

___Rick-asher was slained by nickknife123 _

___it started getting night so they let everyone sleep and no killing until tommorow now there was only 13 people left including mic and me so I went to my bed and feel to sleep mic joined soon but she sleep on the next bed over the bed beside me_


	3. Good day for us

_As we woke up from the beds notch and dinnerbone greeted us with breakfast as we ate our breakfast there was 2 people who seemed to be teaming where fighting about accidentally killing there tteammate _

_person 1-it's not my fualt I shot him he got in my way plus he was stupid_

_person 2-no he was not he got us 5 diamond and then you shot him off the tree your the one that's stupid I don't even know why I teamed with you_

_person 1-because you would be nothing without me your worthless _

_person 2- no your worthless , he charged his bow pointing to his friends face killing him,_

_axechopchop was slained by soilderhawkeye_

_security - arrest him .soon later he is carried off into the killing chamber._

_soilderhawkeye was slained by group 66 exicute _

_nick- dang talk about a messed up day well time to head off_

_mic -ill follow _

_as time passes by_

_well my compass leads me to here sooo I guess this is my key chest but as I look he has a device out trying to hack my chest(mic raises her bow at the man)_

_nick-mic that wont work he's a hacker he will kill you in a second_

_as I run at him he teleports and puts a splash potion of poison on me by his hacking device I pull out my milk and drink it(sky talks and says kick his butt)he teleports back to me and punches me then mic runs in an attacks him he loses Heath but puts poison on mic I toss a milk at he but he grabs the bucket and emptys out the bucket as mic suffers I run in from behind and stab him with my sword. Jackthehacker was slained by nickknife123 I toss mic another milk to help then she hugs me I was surprised because we are not good friends at home but I knew we would get though this (sky- this is getting good . Jerry- I know nick stole my girl . Nick - I stole her because I'm better . Jerry- shut up _

**_now accepting OC,s and such_**


	4. Death match oh no

**_Hey guys sorry for the not updating thing I was lazy but not anymore. _**

**__**_as the days went by some kills happened and it was close to deathmatch there were now 7 people left until I spot someone with chain armor and a enchanted sword as I aim my bow at him I release the arrow knocking him off a tree he spots me and enderpearls up to where I am and hits me with sharpness 2 sword putting me to 2 hearts left until an arrow goes though his head _

_KaptainNobody was shot to death by micthebest_

_nick-nice aim_

_mic- look diamonds_

_?- ill be taking does if you don't mind _

_as we turn around he takes our diamonds and enderpearls away To the other half of the map _

_nick- did we just get _

_mic- robbed_

_**boom**_

_flanattack1213 was slained by mysterygunslinger_

_death match well start in 69 seconds_

_nick- we are road kill once death match starts_

_mic-not without these /she pulls out 2 knockback swords with fire aspect on it_

_deathmatch in 10 9 8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_let the games begin_

_...cliffhanger_


	5. The shutdown

_When death match started I started swinging but the thing I did not know was the sword had low heath so it went to full to low the reason why was I was hitting a cobble stone block due to my dumb mouse when I turned around mic was getting teamed so I helped her killed 2 peeps once that was done mic got sniped by a archer the only people left were me and him he wasted his last arrow on mic I hit him a few times then a message on my headset was saying he had 2 hearts left no regen I ran for him almost falling of the edge when I was about to kill him boom my computer shutoff for no reason so I got up from my chair and just. Put my computer outside and burned it and got on my laptop_

**_there my story is done hope you enjoyed_**


End file.
